I
by RainyRain123
Summary: Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan mimpinya untuk mengisi penuh dunia. [headcanon, slightly Alimor]
_Disclaimer: Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka. I take nothing except pleasure from making this fic._

 _Note: slightly Alimor, headcanon. Terinspirasi dari lagu I milik Taeyeon. Segala kesamaan ide, kalimat, dan plot hanya kebetulan semata. Teruma kasih dan selamat membaca!_

* * *

 **.:I:.**

a Magi fanfiction

Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan mimpinya untuk mengisi penuh dunia

* * *

Langit itu masih sama: luas, cembung, dan biru.

Morgiana menatap kumpulan awan putih dan kelabu yang bergulat menutupi matahari, tapi masih menyisakan sinar hangat yang berpendar di kaki langit. Ini mimpi yang sama dengan yang kemarin. Gambaran masa kecilnya entah kapan di tanah luas silam. Bau rumput yang menjejal di tenggorokannya, kicau parkit liar dari kejauhan. Morgiana menutup mata dan mengenggak banyak udara, berpadu, menyatu dengan lagu alam.

Lalu segalanya berputar cepat dan menjelma menjadi sosok anak lelaki kecil di depannya, lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya, namun dengan senyum yang terlalu mengerikan untuk seorang bocah.

"Kau bukan burung, bodoh. Kau tidak punya sayap. Tapi aku tidak keberatan kau mencoba terjun dari lantai tertinggi istana, dan kita lihat apa kau bisa terbang."

Dia tidak bisa terbang.

Jika bisa, dia pasti sudah meninggalkan sangkar berduri bernama perbudakan ini.

Sebagian kata-katanya tidak pernah Morgiana mengerti, sebagian lagi terdengar sebagai kebencian sehingga dia berusaha melupakan. Kenangan itu nyata. Dia ditendang, ditampar, diperlakukan seperti hewan buruan, namun tidak pernah diizinkan mati. Tidak. Dunia masih ingin melihatnya menderita, lagi dan lagi.

Sering Morgiana melamun tentang keajaiban. Tentang dirinya yang hanya tenggelam dalam mimpi buruk yang suatu hari pasti berakhir. Hatinya berdebar, senyum itu hampir terukir lagi di bibirnya. Sampai rantai di kakinya bergemerincing dan menariknya kuat ke pancang besi di lantai tempatnya tidur tadi. Morgiana terisak, takut bermimpi.

Dia takut memimpikan keajaiban, dan terbangun dengan kenyataan mengerikan. Kenapa dunia tidak menelannya saja? Budak sepertinya yang tidak berhak berpikir kebebasan, apa yang diinginkan dunia pada dirinya? Menangis dan tersungkur lagi?

Tapi ternyata tidak. Saat-saat mengerikan itu memudar seiring kehadiran senyuman dua orang yang mengulurkan tangannya pada Morgiana. Tidak ada cerca, hanya tawa menerima. Dan setelah kepahitan yang selama ini dilaluinya, Morgiana akhirnya bisa bahagia.

Aladdin dan Alibaba mewujudkan mimpi mustahilnya.

Berpetualang di dunia ini, menyaksikan berbagai peristiwa, mengakumulasi berbagai jenis perasaan. Morgiana tidak sampai ingat kapan ini bermula. Rantai yang membelenggunya kini menjadi sayap. Tawa meremehkan kini jadi desah kekaguman. Mata kebencian kini jadi pandangan kebanggaan.

Morgiana bisa terbang. Dia adalah gadis yang kuat.

Morgiana dilahirkan untuk dapat terbang lebih tinggi.

* * *

Waktu dia membuka mata, langit itu masih sama. Putih, biru, dan kelabu. Sesaat mengucurkan sinar emas, dan saat yang lain penuh goresan air hujan. Dan Morgiana selalu berada di bawah kubah biru yang besar itu.

Mimpinya masih sama, namun sekarang berakhir pada kenyataan bahwa Alibaba tidak ada di sampingnya. Dia memang tidak dapat terbang lagi, tapi dia selalu bermimpi. Kadang dalam warna merah sebuah harapan, warna biru berbagai permohonan, atau kuning sebagai wujud kebahagiaan. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan mimpinya untuk mengisi penuh dunia.

Morgiana akan terbang lagi. Berkali-kali. Jatuh dan berdiri. Meski tanpa sayap, dengan dirinya sendiri, Morgiana akan mengarungi langit luas.

Mungkin bersama Alibaba suatu saat nanti.

* * *

 _a/n: teruntuk semua orang yang merasa tidak dapat mewujudkan mimpinya: berjuanglah! Jika tidak berhasil, ingatlah segala usahamu untuk melaluinya, dan mungkin akan kau temukan hal berharga untuk pelajaran hidupmu. saya yang sampai sekarang masih ragu akan masa depan sendiri, mungkin akan terdengar sok tahu. tapi itulah yang saya pelajari dari hidup ini. bila tidak melangkah, kau tidak akan mungkin melihat apa yang ada di depan sana. jadikan kemarin sebagai pelajaran, hari ini sebagai pengalaman, dan besok sebagai langkah perbaikan. selalu jadikan dirimu mampu melapangkan dada untuk hal-hal tak terduga, dan percayalah, suatu saat kita pun bisa terbang!_

 _(ditulis untuk memenuhi top mission saya, menggenapi hasrat menulis, dan memberi semangat untuk teman-teman sekalian)_

 _.Rain_


End file.
